pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
__FORCETOC__ I fucked up a move.......idk what to do i'm sorry. --DoA Master 20:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :You just had to take out the redirect.---- The Liger speak to me 20:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was just about to do that beat me to the punch Liger 20:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::oh :P thanks. --DoA Master 20:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :ups. no worries. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) HA Idea...coming from me....suprising I got an HA idea i want you to look at. This is it. --DoA Master 20:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks basically like a hexway, except the current hexways out perform it easily. Virulence is a pretty poor skill choice as far as.. well, pretty much anything goes. It looks like a lot of squishy and not enough defense. =/ Also, you'll never get to HA, much less hold, unless you have Make Haste and Song of Concentration. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :: To clarify - by not enough defense, I mean not enough active defense. Warrior's can be active defense when linebacking, which nothing in your build can frankly do, and you're wasting an Elite on Fevered Dreams. The best defense is utlity, which the build is largely lacking. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : :P Thats why i do PvE --DoA Master 20:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I just work a lot and spend too much time on here. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 20:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::^ ^ --DoA Master 20:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Fevered dream hexways actually work ok (I haven't looked at your build yet, but just saying). They're not really as overpowering as proper hexways, but you gain manly points for being a "condition" hexway, lol. Reunion 22:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :wat ···User_talk:Daññy 16:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::To clarify, FD hexways are a bitch. Basically think of contag way, with a few less conditions and a little lower damage out-put, but a shitload of hexes. Drahgal Meir 03:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) /wave ^ ···User_talk:Daññy 20:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :herro — μαφλεσ 20:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) i can haz ur in game name yes? — Balistic PvX :Danny Clubs Seals or Danny Used Frenzy. Whichever you like best. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 22:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It's nice to see Cartoon Network promoting racism to young minds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7mJyJAk1wA 22:40, 8 July 2009 :oh. wow. that is pretty fucking fantastic. something tells me the Grand Wizard's in on this. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::ups. actually, that's just stereotyping. funnier and not nearly as violent. i'd link to my stereotyping speeches on big's page, but i cbf. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::well tbh, there was a clip where you fight a giant evil watermelon in there... eh. — μαφλεσ 22:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) MOTHERFUCKING DANNY I HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING STORY TO FUCKING TELL YOU BUT YOU AREN'T AT THE FUCKING COMPUTERS DESPITE BEING ON MSN. WHAT. THE. FUCK.--Goldenstar 05:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Danny Goes Afk. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 17:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::SERIOUSLY GUYS ::WHAT ::THE ::FUCK ::-- Armond Warblade 21:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::armond is alive? wtf? --Angelus Everton 21:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::you're actually using that signature, still? o_O ···User_talk:Daññy 22:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::whats wrong with it? --Angelus Everton 23:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its fugly. Drahgal Meir 23:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::eh it's fine for now. ill get around to making a new one. im not good at making cool ones so somebody make me something good. --Angelus Everton 00:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tell me what you want and I'll make you one, tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 07:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::thats the problem, i have absolutely no clue what i want. --Angelus Everton 12:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) monks on top are better ^ — μαφλεσ 02:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :^ ···User_talk:Daññy 04:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Danny on top are better* Fixed, I'm sorry was that too crude?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::<: danny agrees. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The only thing that was ever changed was the ranger, also wild throw is better than whirling axe in this build. ;o Drahgal Meir 05:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Except Whirling Axe is better because it's retardedly good. =p Other than that, ups. ···User_talk:Daññy 06:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) autistic niggers think about that instead of just nigger or just autistic. throw in autistic nigger faggot and you have a new insult to make fun of all the retards on pvx. enjoy :> Hide-And-Seek 23:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :<3 ···User_talk:Daññy 23:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with self-efficacy?--Relyk 21:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Self-efficacy itself isn't a problem. Self-efficacy combined with other cognitive biases is the issue. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) or you can just spam fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger fat nigger over voip at big and see if he reacts like tom green. NateRiver 03:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) WTS Charr Hides I have like 50 of them. lolperma-pre. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Is it just me... Or is PvX incredibly boring lately? I guess I could play faux admin and help out the site, but I just don't have the time or energy to actually give a shit.....which is sad. 04:14, 17 July 2009 :I've put off Build Packs until after next weekend, when I get my dummy computer/server, and I'm just waiting to see how my RfA plays out so I know whether or not I need to start some RfBMs. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 17:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Didn't think you would withdrawl. I do understand what you were saying in your decline paragraph and it is true. Thing is people must turn a blind eye and try and see past it. I think you should be showing that side of you more often and I am sure move votes would go your way....just my 2 cents. Well done. 11:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm That said, anyone who promotes themselves too strongly is probably bad. I'm afraid this is wrong as the large majority of top 20 players (probably goes all the way to top 150) promote themselves too strongly and they usually aren't that bad. --Crow 13:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Hrm, actually I'm probably wrong since top 20 isn't the large majority, I should really think before posting, oh well! --Crow 13:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::oh well — μαφλεσ 15:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Im top crowfan, can I brag? --Frosty Mc Admin 16:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Btw, I loved your withdrawal. That was by far the best RfA I've ever seen. But I don't get the rant. I thought it was a given that everyone on the internet lies and that there are no repercussions for your actions....so....yea. 18:11, 18 July 2009 :i think you were thinking too hard about it, tbh. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 17:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's a sad day You are sounding more and more like Napalm Flame the more I read PvX. Please stop this, it makes me sad, and makes you look bad :<. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :how so? o_O ···User_talk:Daññy 18:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::mostly based of that, I am pretty sure you know the people you were arguing with are a lot better than you. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::ups. not entirely. reunion's a high-ranked bitchrole as far as I've seen. alex is good, ofc, but that was just an easy fucking troll. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::also, get MSN ngr. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::He really isn't a high rank bitchrole, I have only ever seen him leading teams. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The times I've faced him, he's been on Expel or ele, unless there's another Reunion running around, but wotev. Doesn't really matter to me. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Don't you get a bit bored Doing JQ with just Defy Pain and a pet constantly?---- The Liger speak to me 16:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't you get a bit bored doing JQ with whatever build you're using constantly? ;o Also, I'm a pro grinder, or something like that. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Fair point I suppose lol. But I change builds ;)---- The Liger speak to me 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) When do you wanna do vloxen?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 02:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :well, i work 9am - 10pm every day until friday, and i'm moving friday and saturday, so sometime next week? =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 18:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) PnH PnH monks aren't run because of the 12 second recharge. Drahgal Meir 19:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :they weren't great even with a 7s recharge. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and this is a 2 second recharge. Drahgal Meir 19:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::but it doesn't remove hexes. also, WoH has a three second recharge and isn't nearly as stupid to bring into an arena. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) pff you don't need more money — μαφλεσ 19:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) also wtb script. One of the things we do at my work is give out free copies of Derive 5, which is basically a graphing calculator on crack developed by TI for computer. Anyways, for some retarded reason we have the installer for the trial version, then have the user go to the CD directory, copy a different .exe to the installation folder, then run a patch to make it a permanent version. So I'm tired of asking/showing people if they know how to look up folders and copy/paste files, so before we make another batch from a stack of blank CDs, I wanted to automate this shit, and figured it probably wouldn't be hard. So ideally, the CD contains just: *Setup.exe (trial version installer) *Replacement.exe (replacement for non-trial version) *Patcher.exe *Some autorun.inf or .exe or batch file or something to automate this shit I'm thinking the automatic run should look something like this: *1) Run Setup.exe *2) Once finished, ask the user where the installation directory is; have a default location filled in from the start (i.e. %Program Files%\blahblah\). Then copy, overwrite the .exe in that folder. Oh, and include a cancel button obv. *3) Run the patcher.exe me love you long time if you do this; i don't expect it's that hard, but if it is, don't bother. — μαφλεσ 19:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :i've never written installers before, but if you can modify the installer script, i know the batch code you need to do that. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::tbh i don't think that you need to necessarily write a separate installer. all that really needs to happen is to run first installer, then have a prompt to specify the directory to copy the file into, then run the patcher. (did i mention i already have the setup and patcher?) — μαφλεσ 20:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::but i'm not sure how it would prompt after the installer finished. wouldn't that need to be in the installer? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::moo, i dunno. i think about it or something. anyways, what happened with mass raging in GEMS? — μαφλεσ 02:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Not sure, but some faggot got Guild Leader so I left. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hey look i got bored. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sig zzz. You can't have two pics in it. You should know that. Drahgal Meir 04:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Pretty sure nobody gives a fuck anyway. ::Pretty sure its really easy to just screenshot it and make it one pic. Drahgal Meir 04:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty sure nobody gives a fuck anyway. ::::the sig police are currently off duty--Relyk 09:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: gives a fuck ----> ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nobody cares about cont. links anyways, so just put the pics together and make em link to your userpage (or preferably talk) --'-Chaos-' 14:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll get around to it eventually. If someone wants to do it for me, you're welcome to, but i cbf'd atm. Most of the signatures around PvX violate SIGN in some way or another, tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Reminds me I was gonna toy around with photoshop. PNG doesn't blur when you save it, jpg suxx.. Wow, am I bored. --'-Chaos-' 16:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::PNG is only better for crisp files. JPEG is much better for files where there are various gradients and effects. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::(ofc, at this scale it hardly matters. and ty making it. <3) ···User_talk:Daññy 17:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Np, but don't tell anyone as I have an emo/troll-image to maintain. I blame doing this on wicked obsessions. --'-Chaos-' 18:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::My image maintains itself regardless of anything positive I do. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Danny eats puppies stuffed with pandas by enslaved kittens. --'-Chaos-' 18:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danny Clubs Seals. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::which after he anally desecrates them in front of previously happy kindergarten children. Go figure, I have no idea about seals' anatomy. --'-Chaos-' 18:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::No, that's my gw ign. Danny Clubs Seals. I'm surprised I haven't been reported for it yet in all honesty. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::And not online, like a true PvXer /thumbsup. I play rarely, and lack experience in both high end PvP and PvE, which is pretty much due to an awful connection (dc once an hour in 3, 2, 1) when I would've played it. If you HA/GvG/TA or do a VQ then feel free to give me a kick on PvX or when I for some reason am online, but don't expect me to have the same precision as Gwen combined with epic "A"I :'D --'-Chaos-' 19:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::wat? all i do is afk in JQ because gw is boring but i need more zkeys. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Present 19:24, 3 August 2009 :Still carrying on :o --'-Chaos-' 19:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Frostymoo I should hopefully be getting my PC back tomorrow from my mate (he is a computer geek, I had to buy a new graphics card since he said it was fried and something else was fucked but he fixed it). That's assuming he isn't high or pissed, which leaves me a 50/50 of being on tomorrow, if there is an update that's pretty epic timing right there! --Frosty Mc Admin 19:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :! unfortunately, i've pretty much raged gw so you'll have to MSN me or text me to get me on. i ran out of things to break beat care about do and cbf'd pugging. :< I will certainly be excited to see you on MSN again, though, and perhaps I will come on and play with you from time to time since I'm working sane hours finally. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sane hours, Danny, oh dear god what has the world come to! --Frosty Mc Admin 20:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::^ don't worry, i'm getting a bartending or bouncing job, probably, so I'll be working shit tons of hours again shortly. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::don't tell me you're going to bartending college :> — μαφλεσ 21:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::going to the University of Iowa basically means you minor in bartending, regardless. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 22:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be on today from about 1pm-5pm eastern. if that doesn't work for you just comment on my page so i see it quicker.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :In that case i'll have to not take my intended nap. I'll be on until about 8pm. ps. the pickaxe.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 17:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::oh, right. i'll try to get on by then. i need to go grocery shopping, but I can probably log in quick for that. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Your vote on Build:Team - 2 Man UW Clear no one's gonna pay for this as long as UWSCs are around. there are only 2 professions that can UWSC - Necromancer and Assassin. Other professions can't get an UW clear. People who are HoM or Survivor freaks are the people who want UW clears. + ℓγssάή 20:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :you only need to clear UW on one character for HoM. the only people who might be interested in it then are Survivors, and even a UW run isn't exactly survivor friendly. not to mention, you can go three man and do it in about half the time it takes with two man, saving cons and increasing the number of runs you can do and your payout. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::people obviously want it 2 sins running uw for 30k per person so people can get there hom and survivor titles, which is why you 5-5-x the build. you should petition for people to think logically about it.--Relyk 21:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::i'm not sure if that made any sense. at all. also, until UWSC is dead, running UW will not be worthwhile. if you manage to get 30k per, then people are even worse at gw than previously thought. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::people have lots of money these days--Relyk 21:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::because they're busy doing UWSCs. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::what is this UWSC you speak of — μαφλεσ 01:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Pfscch i don't have any money in GW i've got a total of like 7k and my only income is MQSC lololkeke :( Mooter - lol small text 13:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Then you're not paying for a UW run. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 17:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) R/A dagger thing "BMT is pointless.Also Apply isn't mainbarred. " fixed, wut else would make it not terrible [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :An assassin primary--TahiriVeila 17:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, an assassin primary would make it worse. Really, the bar is never going to be fantastic because of what it is. If you run it with Shattering Assault, it's still only decent because then you need an IMS. Basically, R/A will always steamroll bad players, but it will always lose to good players. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Tagged for ra [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::you still don't assume you'll be facing bad players - you just assume everyone on your team will be bad. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Which is why escape is helpful? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::But then you don't have Shattering! See the dilemma? ···User_talk:Daññy 18:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::OMG I SEES IT [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: The bar and statement on your page is truth. Plain and simple truth. ViNcE 20:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I really don't get how sin primary makes it worse when you can perma coward a guy or just sit on his ass Exo Oo 20:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Expertise reduces all dagger attacks to 2e, crit strikes only works on 33% of attacks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::don't talk about energy. it's fine with crit eye and zealous Exo Oo 21:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I can perma-Coward with an axe and have 46 AL more than a sin, if I feel like it. Of course, that relies on the person deciding to move every time they get up. After a while, most people kind of figure out what's going on. also, apply poison. tl;dr no. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You what? wtf's that gotta do with coward on a sin. The sin deals more raw damage and more +dmg makes up for poison (i'm sure the math agrees, and you have no DW to cover) Exo Oo 21:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: ViNcE 21:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The sin deals barely any extra damage, except from crit strikes. And the point is, if I wanted to pump melee damage and Coward constantly, I'd run a Warrior. If I want to attack spam, Ranger makes the most sense, especially regarding Assassin attacks. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Luke: That's no Vamp/Ebon daggers for you and one skill slot less. An R/A's energy is fine regardless. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Danny umad? 1-10. 17:11, 15 August 2009 :d. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Air Magic Spiking Gogo Me/E's with Invoke/Chain spikes (knew it would happen sooner or later). Anet is so fucking bad at balancing. 16:20, 17 August 2009 :you really only need one or the other, unless you want to make a 3-man spike. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::The one I saw was a 3-man spike (I think). It was evil. 17:17, 17 August 2009 :::meh. cbf'd. but it's just pure lame shittery. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Lame shittery works in this meta guild wars :/ 17:38, 17 August 2009 :::::fix'd. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to direct your attention.... to this. Should go well with your list of 'why people are bad' links. Btw, have I told you my wife has her degree/license in Clinical Psychology and works with teens? You'd be surprised with some of the shit that's out there (and considered 'normal'). 20:28, 17 August 2009 :Also, you'd be surprised how many teenagers have this. There are several dissertations and studies out right now linking it to excessive internet use lol. 20:33, 17 August 2009 ::Well, a lot of people may suffer from those, but everyone suffers from cognitive biases. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::True, but you'd be surprised how many internet fanbois have histrionic disorder. 21:00, 17 August 2009 ::::tbh, I almost fit that description. lol. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I only fit the "sexually provocative" criteria :(--TahiriVeila 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I need a lot of attention, and approval is always nice, but only if I give a damn about what someone thinks. :> Excessive emotionality doesn't fit the bill a whole lot, but maybe that's just because I have repression issues. I am lively, dramatic, enthusiastic, and flirtatious, and god knows I'm sexually provocative. I would have to say that I might suffer from that, but then again maybe I'm just seeing these things in myself because I'm working off of instanced actions. I AM NOT A PSYCHIATRIST SO I DO NOT KNOW. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 19:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I seem to have both, atleast the first one. --'-Chaos-' 19:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) KJ, give me my stuffz. I've yet to meet this thing you call a wife, thus presume it is a fake. 19:33, 21 August 2009 Daññy msn? — Nova — ( ) 02:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :dannyderanged@hotmail.com tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 02:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) If you think your life is bad... Go live in africa, with no technology, no healthcare, no medicine, barely any food, barely any water etc. Nobody who can post on this website has a right to complain really, when things are put into perspective. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Frosty has a point, and yet, I still found Danny's remarks funny. On a certain scale, yeah, he's right. If you look at all the Iowans, there are bound to be some clinically depressed ones, and some emo shitters. If you look at, say, the world, then yeah, those depressed Iowans could very well be the happiest people in the world. Point being I'm trying to see how long I can keep this post before I realize how stupidly stupid Danny has become. Also, where can I find you at around 5:30 on Friday Danny? 01:56, 22 August 2009 :It's kind of degrading to Africans to assume that all of them have no tech, no healthcare, no meds, etc. I have a friend from Zimbabwe and it pisses him off when people say things like, "How was it living in a third world country?" He always answers, "I lived 2 blocks from a McDonalds...". So...yea, assumptions are shit basically. 06:19, 22 August 2009 ::I have a friend from zimbabwe also, we do many maths. He wants to make ridiculous amounts of money, then get a professorship afterwards. tbh, anyone who is in the condition that people think of when one mentions "africa" could never afford to come to u.s./europe anyways, so asking a question like that is always dumb ;o. People who ask questions like that are shitters who already have an answer to their questions cemented in their mind, anyways. — μαφλεσ 07:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Omigod, emo club. Where did this thing about Danny QQ'ing start? I can't see anything special anywhere. --'-Chaos-' 08:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Replace Africa with "the poorest regions of Ethiopia". A general reference to Afrcia was dumb. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) All you QQing-shitters didn't see''' Danny thought his life was pretty damn good already'. He's just asking all the whiners who think their life is "oh-so-bad" to stop crying and do something constructive about it. Still <3 you guys though. pospospos! 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 08:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :pospos — μαφλεσ 16:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) lol'd. i'm not exactly sure what happened here and who got lost where, but it was pretty hilarious either way. '···'User_talk:Daññy 16:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) why dont you think people will pay 30k for an uw run? I see people run it all the time in doomlore and people DO tag along for the run and DO pay 30k. Stop being bad and remove you vote pls. + ℓγssάή 18:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I saw a couple of shitters find 6 people to run in about 15 minutes earlier. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::give me a link and i'll remove it, then. apparently people are worse at gw than i imagined was possible. i'm honestly not even surprised, anymore. '···'User_talk:Daññy 16:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::First of three UW threads on the 1st page. I also found moar lulz [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Why do people pay to get run through UW? It can't be profitable if you're paying 30k/run O.o--TahiriVeila 19:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Because they aren't doing it for profit. This advert for a different runner explains it a little. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::At 300k for your survivor title, I guess that isn't a bad deal. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Danny boy Your userpage is making the hair on my chest grow strong. Keep it up man, and godspeed.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :wot is so fantastic about it? o_O ···User_talk:Daññy 16:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's kinda hilarious tbh. --'-Chaos-' 18:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::well, that's good. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 16:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::i wot — μαφλεσ 01:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::(well what you had on there) made me grin.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh, my anti-emo rant that half the pvx community apparently didn't understand? lol. ···User_talk:Daññy 14:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::sarcasm is a lost form of art, yet very beautiful --'-Chaos-' 14:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::it wasn't even sarcasm, tbh. reading something in its entirety is the lost art form here. ···User_talk:Daññy 14:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::'tis true --'-Chaos-' 15:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::IT truly is funny due to the fact that you contribute the most here <3--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::...You're fucking stupid. Drahgal Meir 22:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ''“The animal was clearly in distress, or perhaps berserk. The President confessed to having had limited experience with enraged rabbits. He was unable to reach a definite conclusion about its state of mind. What was obvious, however, was that this large, wet animal, making strange hissing noises and gnashing its teeth, was intent upon climbing into the Presidential boat.”'' Ahh, Jimmy Carter. I wish I was alive for that press release. 20:46, 26 August 2009 :it wouldn't been an interesting news story, to say the least. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :also, when i first read through that I thought it was some fucked up sexual innuendo. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, so did I...it's hilarious that there are actual pictures of it 23:05, 26 August 2009 :::Me third. Berserking animals -> My cat just finished her breakfast mouse on the kitchen floor. --'-Chaos-' 06:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Only poor people have mice in their houses. YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS GOING TO BE KILLED BY THOSE EVIL DEATH PANELS OBAMA IS SETTING UP TO GET RID OF POOR, OLD PEOPLE. (The irony is that, while the beserk rabbit story makes less sense, it actually happened. News sources today are very reliable and have fantastic fact-checking procedures.) ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, I realized the other day that the most reliable news sources in the U.S. right now are shows like The Daily Show. I mean, for God's sake, they have less bias and less unresearched bullshit than the A.P. What the fuck? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The only mice in our house are brought there by our cat. We have a huge house with like 3x too much room and even more yard space, but I'm still offended by that comment. --'-Chaos-' 20:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Dubbed the "killer rabbit" attack by the media, the Jimmy Carter rabbit incident involved a [rabbit Dubbed the "killer rabbit" attack by the media, the Jimmy Carter rabbit incident involved a swamp rabbit that caught press imagination after furiously trying to board then-U.S. President Jimmy Carter's fishing boat on April 20, 1979. Carter had gone on a solo fishing expedition in his hometown of Plains, Georgia when the rabbit approached his boat, "hissing menacingly, its teeth flashing and nostrils flared and making straight for the president",The Straight Dope: What was the deal with Jimmy Carter and the killer rabbit? trying desperately to enter the boat, causing Carter to flail at the swimming creature with the oars from his boat. Upon returning to his office, Carter found his staff disbelieving of his story, insisting that rabbits couldn't swim, or that they would never approach a person threateningly.American Presidents Blog: President Carter and the Killer Rabbit A White House photographer had captured the incident on camera, however.President Jimmy Carter and the "killer rabbit" - the true story, with the picture Press Secretary Jody Powell mentioned the event to Associated Press correspondent Brooks Jackson on August 28, 1979, who filed the story with the wire service the following day. The story "President Attacked by Rabbit" was carried across the front page of The Washington Post, though the White House's refusal to release the photograph resulted in the newspaper using a cartoon parody of the Jaws poster labeled "PAWS" as its illustration. The White House still refused to release the photograph of the incident to the media, until it turned up during the Reagan administration and the story saw another revival. In Press Secretary Powell's 1986 book The Other Side of the Story, he recounted the story as follows: The incident with the rabbit became fodder for those illustrating Carter's presidency as hapless and enfeebled.Jimmy Carter's 'Killer Rabbit' – 1979 The incident was even mocked by the Republicans during the United States presidential election, 1980. See also * George W. Bush pretzel incident‎ * Rabbit of Caerbannog References Volokh Ilya Somin: 30th Anniversary of Jimmy Carter's Battle With the "Killer Rabbit": notify at powerblogs.com notify at powerblogs.com Mon Apr 20 16:51:58 EDT 2009 * Previous message: [Volokh Ilya Somin: 30th Anniversary of Jimmy Carter's Battle With the "Killer Rabbit": notify at powerblogs.com notify at powerblogs.com Mon Apr 20 16:51:58 EDT 2009 * Previous message: Volokh Ilya Somin: Princeton Panel on Legal Blogging: * Next message: Volokh Orin Kerr: Holocaust Remembrance Day -- My Own Family's Story: * Messages sorted by: [ date ] [ thread ] [ subject ] [ author ] Posted by Ilya Somin: 30th Anniversary of Jimmy Carter's Battle With the "Killer Rabbit": http://volokh.com/archives/archive_2009_04_19-2009_04_25.shtml#1240260713 Today is the 30th anniversary of a minor, but funny historical event: President Jimmy Carter's1 victorious struggle with a "killer rabbit": On a fishing trip in Plains, Georgia, President Carter had an encounter with a "swamp rabbit". This seemingly trivial event was seized upon by the press and became a sort of Rorschach test of the Carter presidency: reporters and commentators saw in this story whatever they wanted to see in Carter's administration. Jody Powell, Carter's press secretary, described the affair in his 1986 book The Other Side of the Story: It began late one afternoon in the spring of 1979. The President was sitting with a few of us on the Truman Balcony. He had recently returned from a visit to Plains, and we were talking about homefolks and how the quail were nesting and similar matters of international import. Suddenly, for no apparent reason -- he was drinking lemonade, as I recall -- the President volunteered the information that while fishing in a pond on his farm he had sighted a large animal swimming toward him. Upon closer inspection, the animal turned out to be a rabbit. Not one of your cutesy, Easter Bunny-type rabbits, but one of those big splay-footed things that we called swamp rabbits when I was growing up. The animal was clearly in distress, or perhaps berserk. The President confessed to having had limited experience with enraged rabbits. He was unable to reach a definite conclusion about its state of mind. What was obvious, however, was that this large, wet animal, making strange hissing noises and gnashing its teeth, was intent upon climbing into the Presidential boat. The President then evidently shooed the critter away from his boat with a paddle. The scene was captured on film by a White House photographer. The incident might have died of natural causes but for the fact that Powell himself later passed the story along to the press: Several months later I was chatting with Brooks Jackson, one of the White House correspondents for the Associated Press, over a cup of tea, as I remember. For reasons that I still do not fully understand, I told him about the President and the rabbit. I was the one who leaked the killer rabbit story. Although an experienced reporter, Brooks also failed to appreciate the significance of what he had heard. He did not rush to file an "urgent" story. In fact, he continued the conversation for some period of time and several more cups of tea. Not until the next day did he get around to sending this gripping account out over the wires to a waiting public..... We were soon corrected. The Washington Post, exercising the news judgement that we in the White House had come to appreciate so keenly, headed the piece "President Attacked by Rabbit" and ran it on the front page. The more cautious New York Times boxed it on page A-12. That night, all three networks found time to report the amazing incident. But that was just the beginning.... Despite the fact that Carter succeeded in fighting off the rabbit, the incident was seem by many as a symbol of the fecklessness of his administration. I'm no great fan of President Carter's. But I don't think he was as bad a president as many people think. For example, he deserves credit for his support of airline and trucking deregulation, for initiating American aid to groups resisting Soviet rule in Poland and Afghanistan, and for assisting in the negotiation 1979 Israeli-Egyptian peace treaty. Carter also made many errors of course, and I'm glad he was defeated in his reelection bid. To a large extent, however, he was the victim of extremely bad luck, as his term in office coincided with several catastrophes that he mostly didn't cause, but took much of the political blame for: a deep recession, the fall of the Shah in Iran, and the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, among others. Carter's downfall epitomized 2the tendency of voters to blame the incumbent president for anything bad that happens on his watch, regardless of whether he caused it. The "killer rabbit" incident was just one of many examples of Carter's extremely poor luck during his presidency. References 1. http://www.narsil.org/index/peopl/jimmycarter/killerrabbit 2. http://www.princeton.edu/~bartels/chairs.pdf * Previous message: Volokh Ilya Somin: Princeton Panel on Legal Blogging: * Next message: Volokh Orin Kerr: Holocaust Remembrance Day -- My Own Family's Story: * Messages sorted by: [ date ] [ thread ] [ subject ] [ author ] More information about the Volokh mailing list